Children Home
by Crazystucki
Summary: Bo and Lauren just came back together, but there s not much time for them because a new case comes up. In the fae children home was an attack, a nun is missing and creepy things are going on...Doccubus
1. Chapter 1

„Honey, as much as I would love to spend the weekend with you, I have to visit Trick at the Dal."

Bo sighed. Why? Why had her grandfather to take this weekend to call her for an emergence? Just right now, after the Dawning was finally done and she had the chance to spend some time with her girlfriend.

"It´s okay Bo. Don't worry, I will come with you and after all is clear we can spend a wonderful weekend together." Lauren smiled that special smile, which was only for Bo.

"Thank you babe. I promise I´ll make it up to you." Bo kissed her cheek and replied the smile. "Yeah? I think I have something in my mind for that", Lauren grinned.

* * *

><p>"It´s about the fae children home", Trick, the old barkeeper explained, when Bo and Lauren arrived at the Dal.<p>

"Shit! Something like this exists? Is there anything you don't have?", Kenzi exclaimed, when she came over from the pool table.

"Sure. So a few days ago a nun and about seven kids were attacked. The nun is missing and I need you to find out what´s going on there."  
>Trick gave his granddaughter a serious look.<p>

"Okay alright, give me the address and I take care about that case", she sighed. Trick took a piece of paper and wrote some numbers on it.

"Good, I´ll call Dyson and then you two can start."

"No!" Bo shook her head. "No. No wolf."

"Bo, you can´t just go in there alone. You need someone to take your back", Trick said.

"I´m not alone, I´m taking Kenzi with me, right?" She gave her best friend a look.

"Sure."

"And I´m coming with you too", Lauren got in touch.

"You do?", Bo asked full of surprise and smiled happily as she nodded.

"So you see? You don't have to worry about my back."

"Bo", Trick leaned closer to her. "You know what I mean. You need someone from us to help you."

"No I don't and you know that."

* * *

><p>"You´re sure you wanna go?" Bo threw some shirts into her bag and eyed Lauren.<p>

"Yeah. I love you Bo and I wanna spend as much time with you as I can", Lauren replied and smiled as she hugged Bo tightly.

"I love you too Lauren, more than you know baby." Bo pecked her softly on the lips, before she closed her bag. "Have you already packed?"

"Yeah, I´m ready."

"Hurry up snatches, the work is waiting and my bills are not going to pay themselves."


	2. Chapter 2

The woods released them onto a big free plain.  
>Bo drove the car through the iron gate and near to the giant gray building.<br>She had just parked the car, when a nun came out of a tall door.

"Isabeau McCorrigan, I´m happy to see you", she called when she came closer.

Lauren and Kenzi got out of the car as well. "You brought humans here?", the nun questioned.

"Yes is that a problem?"

"Well we never had humans here." The old graying woman kind of spat the words.

"Oh well than this is going to change because they´re my team and I´m not going anywhere without them", Bo made clear.

"Good, I think you already know what happened here?"

"Yeah I do and we will start our investigation as soon as possible."

Lauren and Kenzi remained in silence till then. "What about some food sister? I´m dying here", Kenzi said.

Just in that moment Lauren saw a movement behind the old woman. "Are the kids supposed to be out here as long as we haven't found out anything?", the doctor critically questioned.

The nun turned and saw the little boy, who stood only a few inches away from the house.

"Simon what do you think you do there?" The little boy, whose name seemed to be Simon, jumped as he heard the harsh voice.

"I-I…" Simon move closer to the group of women. "I´m sorry sister Delaney, I just wanted to see the unaligned succubus", Simon said, while he looked down on the ground.

"You stupid little guy", sister Delaney sighed. "It´s dangerous out here Simon", Bo said with a caring look at the young boy. Simon nodded and Bo gave him a smile. "If you have to throw my warning in the wind and break the rules I made to keep you alive, then you can go and show our guests their rooms."

Simon glanced at his warden and then quickly nodded, before he gave his hand to Bo.

Simon guided them inside the building and through the floors of the big house.

Inside there he let Bo´s hand go and made the first of the troop. "You two are humans, right?", he asked, glancing at Lauren and Kenzi.

"Yes", Lauren replied, while Kenzi liked another kind of language. "Yeah absolutely dude", she said loud.

"My sister is human too", the little boy said.

"Your sister?", Bo asked and raised her eyebrows, knowing that a fae and human couldn't be brother and sister.

"My half sister of course."

"Where is she?", Lauren asked, when they turned around the right corner.

"She is in a children home too, but in one for humans and I´m not allowed to visit her", Simon sighed.

"Why that?" Kenzi went beside the boy and gave him a smile.

"We are not allowed to leave this area until some adult comes here and signs our papers. It´s some kind of spell or something like that, which keeps us here."  
>The little boys voice was sad and his eyes teared a little up.<p>

"How shitty", Kenzi exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"I see the succubus brought humans here. That's pretty good I´m already hungry", a little girl, a little bit smaller than Simon, said. She was standing at the door that would probably lead into her room.

"Shut the fuck up Rachel", Simon shouted as they passed her.

"Are you supposed to swear in this house?", Lauren asked smiling, while Kenzi shouted: "Who the fuck is that little bitch?"

Bo laughed. Could she have brought two women with more differences here, than these two?

"No we´re not. I´m sorry", Simon said and turned his attention to Lauren.

"That´s quite alright Simon", she said, giving him a warm smile.

Simon looked at Kenzi. "She´s a harpy and you´re right, she´s a little bitch. She hates humans, because her parents murdered eight of your kind and were killed for that. She thinks it´s your fault that she´s here."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows.

"I know it´s stupid. But please do me a favor and watch after yourself, because you don´t know how dangerous she can be."

Simon gave the women a very serious look.

"Okay Simon and please watch after yourself to, at least as long as we got this covered."

Simon nodded and pointed the rooms at the large left wall.

"These are your rooms. Down this floor", he pointed down the hall, "is the dining room. We eat at 08:00 am, 12:30 am and 07:00 pm", he said.

"Thank you very much", Bo said, before the boy headed down to the other floor.

"Okay, so far so good. I want to talk to the nuns and hear what exactly happened." Bo looked at the three doors in front of them.

"Three rooms. How about you to make yourself comfortable here and me go asking some questions?"

"I wanna come with you BoBo", Kenzi said, just like a little kid that was left behind from its mother.

"I will be back in a half hour or so. I´m afraid that they won´t tell me anything as long as you are with me. I don´t know why, but they have something against humans and I don´t like that. So please do me favor and stay in your rooms until I´m back, yes?" Bo gave both humans a pleading look.

"Okay", Lauren said, after glancing unsatisfied at her girlfriend. Lauren kissed her cheek and smiled at her. While Kenzi sighed and entered her room.

Kenzi had chosen the left one, while Lauren decided to take the right and Bo would stay in the middle one. The rooms were connected with doors and she already knew that Kenzi would come in, in very bad moments. She smiled at herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

She headed down one of the floors. She heard some voices and after the Dawning her abilities had become better and she was able to see some auras through the walls.

She had her attention elsewhere as she ran into someone.

"Excuse me", she started, just to notice it was Dyson who had stand in her way.

"You?! What are YOU doing here?", she snapped angrily.

"Trick sent me here. He was worried about you", Dyson replied and smiled down at the smaller succubus.

"Don´t you smile Dyson. You can leave, I´ve got that covered and I don´t need you here. And that´s what I told Trick so you can tell him that I´m not some kind of kid that he have to look after", she snapped.

Dyson held his hand in front of his mouth, but it didn't help, he burst into laughing. Bo growled.

"Look Bo, I´m not leaving you here alone. Someone has got to take your back and you know that."

"I have Lauren and Kenzi here to take my back."

"Bo I mean someone who could really have your back, okay? That could be dangerous and just remember the last case in this teenager camp", he remained her.

She gasped harshly. But she knew he was right, even if she hated it.

"Okay, if you wanna stay you can make yourself useful", Bo said with a malicious grin.

Dyson raised one eyebrow and looked skeptical at her.

"Swing your little puppy ass outside and look if you can find anything helpful on the plain and in the woods." Bo smiled, while Dyson sighed.

"Okay boss", he said and saluted. Now she had to grin again.

The wolf turned on his heel and headed outside to do how it was said.  
>Bo, her side, turned as well and headed in the other direction and followed the auras again. The voices had faded away, but when she came closer she could hear the nuns again. They were now whispering and she needed to be at the right floor near the room to understand what they talked about.<p>

"Do you think it was a good idea to hire this girl? I mean she is good, from what I heard, but she is also unaligned and she brought human here. No human had ever entered this building and we have reasons therefore", this nun also nearly spat the words.

Bo moved again a little closer.

"Sister Rasgothra don't you overreact?", a second nun, a probably younger woman, asked.

"No sister Sue, she brings no luck."

That was when Bo´s fist connected with the wood of the door. She heard the two ladies jump and then the door was pulled open.

"Miss McCorrigan", the younger of both women gasped. Both of them seemed a little bit caught red-handed.

"Just Bo is fine", Bo replied.

"H-How can we help you?", the older, brunette one asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. I´ve got a man out there, who searches for some leads, so I just decided to ask a few questions", Bo answered and gave the nuns a quick smile.

"We…we don´t know much about it."

"Oh every little bit could help me a lot", she red haired nun gulped, while letting Bo step inside the room, which seemed to be some kind of office combined with a bedroom.

"So what exactly happened?", Bo asked, as she set down on one of the four chairs, which were placed in the middle of the big room.

"Sister Barbara was outside with seven of our kids. They played football in the high noon and we others stayed inside, because it was a little bit cloudy.  
>But after only an hour, five of the children came back inside, yelling and screaming and crying.<br>They said that there was an attack and as soon as we heard that we ran out, but everything that was left were the two other kids, wounded.  
>But our sister was gone. We asked the children what happened and what they had seen, but they didn't know.<br>It was like everything was erased in their minds. They said, that they hadn´t seen anything, that they just have had a feeling something bad would happen and then… they just didn't remember."

It was the younger woman that talked, while the brunette just watched how Bo´s expressions changed and gave a angry look at the other women, when she talked about that feeling that the kids had.

"That´s really helpful, thank you", Bo said, as they finished._ Something is really wrong here_, Bo thought as she made the way back to their rooms to look after the humans. It was half past five now and maybe there was some time she could spend with Lauren, before they would go to the dinner.

"BoBo", Kenzi yelled, when the succubus opened the door to her room.

She found Lauren and Kenzi, already ready with moving in, sitting at her desk and doing something with the computer, Lauren must have brought.

"Hey Kenz."

She headed over to them and pecked Lauren on the lips, before smiling down on her. "Hey babe."

"Hi", Lauren said, smiling back.

"So what´s going on with these crazy nuns?", Kenzi asked, while lying back on Bos bed.

"There´s something totally wrong here. I heard two of them talk and they seemed caught when I came in.  
>We talked and Sister Sue told me everything she seemed to knew, but the other one just stared at me like she wanted to kick my ass out of this case or something. Oh and the kids, that were attacked said something about a feeling that something bad would happen, before it actually happened", Bo finished, while massaging Laurens shoulders.<p>

"That is some creepy shit!"

"Yap. Oh and… Trick sent Dyson here." Bo bit down her bottom lip and looked worried down on her girlfriend.

"Really? The wolf man is here? I thought you didn't want him to come with us", Kenzi said surprised.

"I didn't actually. But Trick sent him and he said he wasn't going to leave, so I send him to search for some evidences."

"Good idea. BoBo?"

"Yes Kenzi?"

"I know you are worried about me and Lauren, but are you okay with me going to see if I can find him? I haven't seen much of the wolf in the last weeks."  
>Kenzi smiled at her best friend and Bo knew she wasn't only doing this because of Dyson but also because of her and Lauren.<p>

"If you watch after yourself and stay with Dyson when you have found him", Bo replied with giving a thankful smile to the little russian girl.

"Okidoki Bo-lishes." The door closed moments later.

"Lauren?", Bo asked, sliding her fingers over Laurens collarbone.

"Bo?", she replied. Her skin shuttered under Bos touch.

"Are we…is this still okay for you?" Bo swallowed thickly.

Lauren turned the chair around and looked up at the succubus.

"Yes Bo", she said, taking Bos chin between her thumb and index finger to move her down, so they were face to face with each other.  
>"I´m okay, we´re okay. Are you okay?" Bo nodded and kissed Lauren softly on her mouth.<p>

"I love you", Lauren whispered.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine."

Lauren wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her on her lap. "Bo", she hummed, as the succubus kissed her jaw line.

Her tongue flicked out and licked her skin. "I just want you to hold me", Bo whispered.

The doctors grip became tighter, as she pressed their bodies together.

"I love you so much." Their lips found their way back together and Laurens tongue pushed softly against Bos mouth.

Soon their tongues fought about the upper hand. "Lauren-", Bo moaned and nuzzled against her.

That's when they heard high voices from the floor and little feet moving over it. "Maybe we should better stop", Lauren sighed.

"Maybe." Bo leaned back and sighed herself.

"I feel a little bit hungry, wanna see if the dinner is ready?" Bo nodded, even if she wasn't really hungry. Not for food. 

They met not only Kenzi but also Dyson in the cafeteria.

Both the fae and human sat there and talked with Simon.

"Hey BoBo", Kenzi said, when she and Lauren moves hand in hand closer to the trio.

"Have you found out anything?", Bo asked, while they sat down as well.

"Not really", the wolf answered, but he gave Bo a look which said that there was something they had to talk about later.

"Have you checked the menu yet Kenz?"

"Yeah, nothing not healthy", she grumbled.

Simon grinned at her. "I never ate fast food", he told her.

"You…what?!" She stared at the little boy as if he was the eight world-wonder.

"Fast food is never in the menu."

Kenzis face became with as sheets as she glanced on the plate, which was placed in front of her. "Little dude you can´t be serious", she gasped.

Dyson grinned down at the little girl and then up to the brunette. With that look.

Bo sighed lightly and began to talk with Lauren and Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated M :)**

Bo laid on her bed with Lauren in her arms, when the wolf had interrupted them by knocking at the wooden door. "Äh Bo can I talk you for a minute?", he asked.

"Of course."

Lauren sat up and smiled at her girlfriend, before she left and made her way to her own room.

"What´s up?" Bo wanted to get through this as soon as possible. Not that she hated Dyson since they broke up or something. It was the fact that he kept looking like a punished puppy, since he got his love back.

"You asked me to search for some leads and I found some."

"Alright, tell me." She sat up at the edge of the bed.

"I searched most of the area and believe me it´s a fucking large area. And the only thing I found was a piece of cloth." He shook his head in disbelieve.

"Cloth? What kind of cloth?", Bo asked.

"Probably from what the nun was wearing."

"And nothing else? No footprints or something like this? No smell?" Dyson shook his head again.

"Nothing at all."

"That's not normal, right? What happened with the example?"

"Not, it isn't. I have it here." He reached into his pocket and fished out a piece of white cloth packed into a clear bag.

"Good, Lauren is going to examine it. Thanks for the help Dyson." Bo smiled at him.

"You´re welcome. So what are you going to do about this case? Have you found anything interesting?"

"Um yes I talked to the nuns, you know I asked some questions. I think this feeling the kids had before they were attacked is something to worry about. And I think she should find out more about the missing nun, I mean it´s strange. Why taking the nun, but leaving the kids back behind? That didn't make sense."

"Okay, so you keep asking questions and I keep looking around and see if I find something", Dyson combined.

"Yes that´s the plan."

They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment, before Dyson stand up and reached her the bag.

"I think it´s time for me to go now. I didn't want do interrupt something."

Bo took the example and smiled one last time. Then Dyson headed outside and she fell back onto the bed. This was strange. She really wished he wouldn't have come, that would have made everything easier.  
>She should bring the example to Lauren.<p>

Sighing she stand up and lazily moved to the left door. She knocked, before entering and found Lauren to lying on her bed dressed with no more than lingerie.

"Hey", Bo said, her mouth dry.

"Hey." Lauren smiled at her.

"I…um…Dyson brought an example of cloth he found in the woods", she whispered.

"Really?" Lauren moved from her bed, coming closer to Bo. Bo nodded, licking her lips.

"Show me." Bo gulped, handing the example to her girlfriend.

"Interesting. I´m going to take care of it tomorrow."

_ Thanks god!_, she thought to herself.

Lauren threw the bag onto her desk and grinned at Bo. "Do you wanna start making this up to me?"

"Yes", Bo aspirate, while moving closer and grapping Lauren; hands sliding up and down her sides.

Lauren pecked her on the lips, caressing her cheek. She hugged her, pulling her closer and kissing every spot she could reach.

"You´re wearing way too much", Lauren whispered in her ear, breath softly gazing her ear conch. "Take your shirt off."

Bos chest moved heavily as she took the seam of her shirt, drawing it slowly over her head.

"Now the bra", her voice was rough.

Bo grinned, she loved to strip for Lauren, she loved how her expression changed, how the lust flushed in her eyes.  
>She caressed her belly, sliding her fingers up and over the silk of her bra. She took a deep breath before she pulled her bra open, letting it fall down.<p>

Lauren grabbed her directly and crushed their lips together, so both jerked as their teeth crushed.

"Better", Lauren gasped, sliding her thumbs over the white skin of her breasts.

"Now you", Bo said, pressing against the hands that were massaging her breasts. She tried to calm herself down, but failed when she felt Laurens hands kneading her abdomen and going father down.

Bo tugged at her bra and sighed pleased as it was pulled open. They kissed again; fingers digging in her hair, a tongue nuzzled at her plunge, while Bo grabbed Laurens ass, squeezing it. Her sipper became somehow undone, the button of her pants popped open and Lauren´s hand slipped inside. She rubbed her seam slowly, while trembling backwards until Lauren felt the edge of the bed in the hollows of her knees. Moving the moist slip away, Lauren slid a finger through Bo´s folds.

"You´re so wet already", she moaned. Bo´s hips rolled, trying to make the doctor slide inside.

"Not yet." Lauren changed their positions so she could throw Bo onto the bed.

She was looking down on her with so much lust in her eyes, that Bo could feel how she became more aroused.

"Lauren", she breathed, snapping Lauren out of her trance. Still looking deep into her flushing blue eyes, Lauren quickly removed what little clothes she had left on and took of Bos pants and with it the black silk she wore. The room already smelled like sex, it was hot and she loved it, she craved it. Lauren came over her, one knee between her thighs, rubbing it at her sex.

Bo wheezed, drilling her nails in Laurens shoulders. "Oh god."

Her back arched and Lauren´s hand hold her up, to kiss her throat. Then her hands moved over her body, from her neck, down between her breasts, over her belly and stopped at her hip bone. Bo´s breath hitched, she lifted her basin, pressing it forward to Lauren.

"More?" , the doctor asked.

"Yes please", Bo whined. Lauren grinned at her and climbed on top of Bo to straddle her. They looked at each other with lust filled eyes before she pulled Lauren down for a long, hungry kiss. Bo brought them in a nearly sitting position, so their centers pushed against each other. Both women moaned lightly.

"Tell me what you want me to do", Lauren gasped. She placed wet kisses at her throat and chest, sucking and biting down at her jaw line.

"Mhh-Lauren… please…I-I…", she stuttered, while Lauren kneaded her nipples.

"Yeah? Tell me sweetie", Lauren whispered, before she sucked one of the nipples into the warmth of her mouth. Bo moaned.

"Fuck me Lauren. Please", she whined.

"You want me to fuck you?" Lauren smiled mischievously at her – her hands wandered upwards and a finger slipped between her folds again. Bos hips rolled.

"Yes Lauren." Laurens finger moved to her entrance, playing around it.

Tease! This was all tease. Lauren was playing with her, trying to make her bet. Oh and she would bet, but only if Lauren was betting as well. She reached a hand down among them and pressed her palm hard against Laurens clit.

"Oh my- Bo!", Lauren cried. The wetness pooled between them.

"Yes babe?" She rubbed her palm at her sex.

"God Bo… this feels…mmh…just so good", she moaned. Laurens fingers ran along her folds until she found her opening again.

"I need you Lauren", Bo groaned.

"I know baby. You gonna get me." Catching Bos lips with her own she inserted two fingers inside her. Two fingers already, she was dripping. She thrust deep inside her and then she removed her fingers completely.

"No", Bo whined, but she was soon moaning again when she felt Lauren entering her. Bo started circling around her lover's clit, then she also slid two fingers inside her.

"Bo, please…", Lauren moaned. She quickened up her pace, while rubbing her clit fast – slow – fast. They kissed again. Laurens tongue flicked out and nuzzled against her palate, then they fought about the upper hand. She curled her fingers and felt Lauren´s walls clench around her.

"God Lauren you´re so beautiful", she moaned, her other hand swirling Lauren´s nipple. Lauren groaned, her hips rolling, pressing herself onto Bo´s fingers. A second later her fingers met just the right spot and Bo cried out.

"Close?", Lauren whined.

"So close Lauren, just…just –please!" She rocked onto Lauren´s fingers.

"I know…oh fuck… Bo harder." Bo thrust harder and felt Lauren shudder. Her own sex clenched around these glories fingers.

"Yes Lauren! Fuck me!", she screamed, as Lauren pressed her thumb hard against her clit, while thrusting deep and hard. They both wouldn't need much longer. They moved on, driving each other crazy and then they cried out the others name.

As the last waves of her climax went away Lauren smiled at her girl.

"I hope that was only the start of making up", she grinned.

"Oh yes, I´m going to need looong to make that up to you." Bo laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

A fist connected hard with the wooden door and caused Bo to wake up. She blinked against the bright morning light, which filled the small room. She jumped and Lauren jerked as the door was slammed open by a yet dressed Kenzi. She held a hand in front of her eyes.

"Hey snatches! Is everybody dressed? Kids free zone?", she asked, getting closer to the bed.

"No Kenzi! Why are you even up yet?" Bo sighed.

"Breakfast BoBo!", Kenzi exclaimed.

"Hurry up! Get dressed! Simon is waiting!" She left the room by banging the door shut.

"Well it seems like it´s time to stand up", Lauren sighed.

"Hmm in a minute", Bo hummed, kissing Lauren´s throat.

"She´s going to come back", the blond chipped in. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

"She is not going to interrupt morning sex." She reached her hand down, caressing Lauren´s stomach and sliding further until she reached her pubic bone. Lauren sighed again, pressing into Bo´s hand.

"You like that?", Bo asked grinning.

"Yeah." Lauren´s breath hitched, her chest moved heavily like a few hours ago. She used her other hand to cup Lauren´s breast, kneading her hardened nipple. She heard her girlfriend whimper.

"Don't stop!" She slid her hand father, slipping a finger between her folds and over her entrance. Lauren moaned lightly.

"What do you want?", Bo asked, rubbing her thumb against her clit.

"I…mm-Bo…fuck me! Please", she whined.

Bo kissed her, flicking her tongue between her lips and biting it softly.

"You wanna be fucked?"

"Yes!"

"Then you´re going to get fucked." She left her breast, but grabbed her ass to lift her up. She caught her lips again and thrust her fingers inside her. Two, two already.

"Oh my-fuck Bo!", she screamed, as the succubus pressed her palm against Lauren´s clit and thrust her fingers in her with a quickened pace, searching for her sweet spot. Lauren threw her head back and screamed.

"Oh god Bo…I´m close!"

"Good. Come for me Lauren."

She cried out her name, her walls clenching around her as she came hard.

"Hurry up you sex obsessed people!" Kenzi knocked at the door. "We´re going to miss the breakfast!"

"Even if we´re going to miss it, it was worth it", Lauren grinned.

"I can´t believe we almost missed breakfast", Kenzi exclaimed.

Okay, they had not almost missed the breakfast! They came into the cafeteria just about fifteen minutes later then most of the kids.

"Where is Dyson?", Simon asked. He decided to sit at their table again and seemed to like the wolf pretty much. They talked the other day. About his little sister.

"I have no idea", Bo said, giving Kenzi a look. She shook her head.

"He´s probably searching for some new hints", Bo told the little guy and nodded, finishing his breakfast.

Bo was not surprised when she found out that there were only healthy things in the menu, most of them without sugar. As opposed to Kenzi, who gasped as she found out that the muesli was made of grain and dried fruits. "You can not call that muesli!", she snapped.

"Well you see they can." Bo grinned at her friend.

"What have you planned for today?", the smaller girl asked, putting a spoon of healthy food into her mouth.

"I thought we should probably search for some hints as well and Lauren is going to examine the example Dyson found, right?" Bo looked at her girlfriend. She took her hand and smiled at her. They had to find out what happened there and then she was going to spend as much time with Lauren as possible.

"Yes, I´m going to see what I can find out and I might call Trick, asking him if he knows anything that could help us." Lauren smiled as well, giving the hand that was holding hers a squeeze.

"Okay good, then let's go. I can´t see any more of these healthy things, they´re making me ill."

Bo began to laugh and even Lauren couldn´t hold from snickering. The little Russian walked out of the large room with waving hips.

"I think everything could change, but this girl is never going to stop being Kenzi", Lauren said smiling, while taking Bo´s hand to follow Kenzi outside.

Every time Bo walked through these floors she had a weird feeling. The clear white floors with these peppermint green walls had something creepy, something that caused her to jerk whenever she heard something.

"BoBo?", Kenzi asked, giving her friend a questioning look.

"Hm?", she replied.

"You look like you were thinking about something, something that worries you." Lauren´s thumb caressed her hand.

"No, no Kenzi. Everything is okay", she assured.

"Okay, then you have to get this case covered so we can go have hamburgers or pizza or something like this!"

Bo laughed and Lauren grinned. They had reached their rooms and Kenzi headed inside to grab her jacket while Bo went with Lauren inside her room.

"Good okay were going to be back in an hour or so", she said smiling.

"It´s okay Bo you can leave me alone. I´ll stay here and examine the piece of cloth and then I´ll call the lab and Trick." She pecked Bo on the lips and smiled at her.

"See you later?"

"Yes, you can come here after done work and we can spend some time together."

"What took you so long?", Kenzi asked as her best friend left Lauren´s room.

"I just wanted to make sure she´s okay Kenz. You know I´m worried about her since the last case."

Kenzi sighed. "Yes I know BoBo. But right now I think we should search the wolfman."

"Alright Kenz, let´s go", Bo smiled heading down the floor to leave the building. The free grassland was green and the sun was burning down.

"It´s beautiful out here", Bo meant.

"Yeah a beautiful land with nun-killers and little harpy bitches, which want to kill humans."

"Well I never said it was a harmless place", Bo replied.

"Okay then, when have you seen Dyson the last time?"

"Yesterday, as he told me what he found out."

"What do you think where he possibly is?" Kenzi looked around, trying to overlook the whole was a movement behind her.

"Kenz? I think I´ve found him", Bo said. A half naked Dyson jogged out of the forest. Bare foot, with his jeans hanging on his hips.

"Wolfman! Where have you been? You missed the food", Kenzi exclaimed, smiling at the taller man.

"I´ve searched for more hints."

"And? Did you find something?", Bo asked.

"Footsteps, but it´s likely that they are from the kids", Dyson answered.

"Well that´s not really helpful. What do you think? Are they, whoever they are, coming back?"

"I don´t know, but I think we need to find them before they have the chance to attack someone else."

Kenzi nodded. "We are going to kick them in their little asses!"

Both faes started to laugh as the Russian girl hit the air with her little fists.

"Let´s go together once more. We need to find something", Bo said, heading over to the woods. Her friends followed her until the first trees started to grow up into the sky.

"Really? This shit is going to ruin my boots", Kenzi looked down, shocked when she saw the brown leafs and dirt on it. Bo grinned at her best friend. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the forest before she could change her mind.

"How big is this plain?", the black haired girl asked, holding onto the succubus arm.

"I have no idea. Big." They headed through the lines of plants.

"Did you really searched the whole thing Dyson?" Bo turned to see that Dyson moved down in front of a tree.

"D-man?", Kenzi asked.

"Yes, most of it. But I think I´ve found something." The women came over to the wolf to see what it could be, that he found. He fished something small from the dark wood.

"Is that a hair?", Bo asked.

"Yes it is, but I…I have no idea why I didn´t find it before." Dyson shook his head.

Kenzi wanted to say something but was interrupted by a scream. A loud scream, which caused Bo´s blood to frieze.

"That sound not good", she said before she started to run. She ran into the direction where the sound came from. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her run faster and her heart beat heavily. She crushed through the last leafs and ended on the free grass plain. There were no sounds but only a low whimper. She moved nearer to the building and saw it. A kid. A kid lying on the ground and colored the grass red with it´s blood.

Bo quickly knelt beside the little bond girl. "Hey. Hey look at me", she said, grabbing her hand.

"I-I…I can´t…", she whined with cloudy eyes. "Hey look at me. You´re gonna be okay." "Breathe", she whined.

Bo looked down at the girl, noticing a deep cut at her abdomen.

"We need help here!", Bo screamed as she pressed her hands at the wound to stop it from bleeding.

"Everything is okay. What´s your name?"

"Clair", she breathed.

"Okay Clair. Fucking shit! We need help here!" She have moved the girl to bring her inside, but Lauren had told her once not to move somebody if she didn't know how exactly the person was wounded. Dyson and Kenzi came out of the woods and by this time a few nuns ran out of the tall building. The group of women moved closer and Bo was assuaged to see that it included Lauren. She was ahead of all them and was soon beneath Bo.

"What happened?", she asked, giving the sisters a sign and then she moved Bo´s fingers away to take a look at the wound. It was still bleeding and it looked really bad.

"Is she going to make it?" Bo gave her girlfriend a worried look.

"I think so. It´s a deep cut but not too deep." Lauren gave her a short smile before her attention turned back to the small girl.

"You hear that Clair? You gonna make it! Everything is going to be okay", Bo told her, caressing her hand.

The nun came back and reached some things to Lauren, who started her work quickly. Removing the girls shirt to have a better look at her patient, she pressed a gauze bandage on the wound and let Dyson carry her to the building.


End file.
